1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror electroluminescent display panel, and more particularly, to a mirror electroluminescent display panel with high brightness and low color aberration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In some certain applications, the display panel is provided with mirror effect. The mirror effect of a conventional display panel is implemented by bonding a reflective film to the entire display surface of the display panel. The reflective film is able to reflect ambient light, which makes the display panel look like a mirror in appearance, while the light emitted by the display panel can penetrate through the reflective film so the user can see the images. Despite a portion of light emitted by the display panel would pass through the reflective film, another portion of light emitted by the display panel would be absorbed or reflected by the reflective film, which causes light loss and therefore reduces the brightness of images. In addition, the transmission rate of the reflective film with respect to light of different colors is different, and that generates color aberration (color shift) in displaying. Therefore, the display quality of conventional mirror display panel needs to be improved.